1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a media alignment device for use with an integrated vehicle console assembly.
2. Background Art
Customarily, vehicle components, for example information, environmental, and entertainment systems, are incorporated into the center of a vehicle instrument panel, which is commonly referred to as a center stack area. For example, numerous vehicle components can be stacked, such as radio and heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and their respective controls. Typically, other components can also stacked, such as a clock, cassette player, compact disc player, etc, with their respective controls exposed for use by a vehicle driver or passenger.
An increasing amount of vehicle components, such as compact disc changers, digital video disc (DVD) players and navigation systems, are offered as vehicle options. In certain circumstances, the center stack area cannot be equipped with every vehicle component option requested by an individual since the stacking space is limited. This problem can be partially alleviated by positioning the actual components elsewhere in the vehicle or mounting the electronic controls on the surface of the center stack area.
Many manufacturers avoid complete redevelopment of the center stack area receiving and positioning the vehicle components when the vehicle instrument panel assembly is redesigned. However, providing accurate fit and finish of the face plates interfacing with the components and the instrument panel is problematic. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical vehicle instrument panel assembly includes a vehicle component securable within a center stack area and a floating face plate mounted to front portion of the vehicle component. The floating face plate allows adjustment of the plate within the opening in the instrument panel to align with the vehicle component.
While this allows for accurate alignment of the face plate to the vehicle component, significant gaps between the face plate and the instrument panel may occur based on the position of the media device in the center stack chassis. These gaps may allow light behind the instrument panel to show through into the passenger compartment. Further, the appearance and number of cut lines from the face plates in the center stack may detract from the overall fit and finish of the instrument panel assembly.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle instrument panel assembly incorporating a console which increases the surface area for vehicle controls and/or devices. It is also desirable to provide an alignment arrangement for a media device mounted within the console which ensures proper alignment of a removable media into the media device. It is also desirable to provide an instrument panel assembly having a reduced center stack area incorporating a variety of integrated switches.